


You've Saved My Life

by Flatbottomholland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, jealous boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatbottomholland/pseuds/Flatbottomholland
Summary: Request: Can I request Peter Parker with a soft artsy male s/o who draws way too much Spider-man? Because there are too many angry dom males and I am a soft and passive gay guy who just likes to draw and give affection and love. Sorry if this is not something you can write and thank you for reading my requestPairings: Peter Parker x Male! Reader





	You've Saved My Life

You sat with your headphones in at lunch, music turned all the way up as you quietly sketched in your sketch-book. You could feel the hustle of the other students around you, even with your blaring music in your ears they managed to still be a little louder. Your hands worked furiously on your latest muse, your inspiration had come quickly and you intended on using this latest motivation on getting some art actually finished.

Despite being inspired, heavily motivated, you couldn’t get the drawing right. You had spent hours, pages after pages, sharpening pencils, even using charcoal. You just couldn’t draw him right, Spider-Man was the one person- ~~Superhero~~ \- you couldn’t draw correctly. It angered you, in a good way. There was no reference photos, good ones, that you could look at. Iron Man, Captain America, heck even Falcon had photos all over Google Images. Spider-Man hardly ever got photographed and when he did, they were blurry and didn’t hold enough detail for you to get everything right on the costume.

You see food trays being dumped on the table opposite you, your eyes glance up to see Peter and Ned chatting away. You quickly pull off your headphones, shutting the sketchbook quickly and acting as casual as possible. If Peter knew you were drawing another guy he’d be mad, you don’t like Spider-Man like that, he’s cool and you kinda wish you did know him because then you’d get this drawing finished but Peter is  _your_ guy. Spider-Man would never compare with Peter Parker, at least to you anyway.

“Hey, Y/N, these are fantastic.” You snapped out of your Peter daze by Peter looking through your sketchbook, swiftly moving it out of your reach when you try and grab it. “You draw a lot of Spider-Man, is he your favourite?” Peter is smirking, eyeing Ned like they both know something you don’t.

You scoff loudly, rolling your eyes and glaring at Parker. “No, don’t be stupid. You know I love Thor way too much.” Peter chuckled silently, still flicking through the pages. “And they suck, okay. You have to say they’re good because we’re dating, I can’t draw him right.” You finally take the book away, Peter is frowning confused at you. “There’s hardly any photos of the guy on the internet, that’s why there’s so many, I’ve been trying to get his suit right but I keep fucking it up.” You look at the latest one, “I should just give up, find a new muse for my project.”

Peter quickly shakes his head. “No way.” He rushes, you raise an eyebrow. “I’m sure you’ll get it right eventually, you always do. Art is like, your superpower.” You smiled at the brown haired boy opposite you, he always knows what to say to make you feel better. You didn’t expect Peter to be so supportive of you drawing Spider-Man, he used to get miffed at you drawing Thor, well anyone but him.

“Thanks, Pete, I gotta go. Promised MJ I’d draw her yelling at people,” you get up and collect all your things together. Peter gives you a slightly amused chuckle, “Hey, don’t laugh. Mj will kill me if I miss her in action.”

“You’re bigger and stronger than Mj.” Neds laughs, biting into his sandwich beside Peter. Ned is right, you’re, at least, a foot taller than Mj but not even you could take on Mj.

“I may be a guy, but Mj would kick my ass, yours and Peter’s, then kick our asses after eating just to get a point across.” Peter opened his mouth but closed it nodding, Ned ended up joining in as you chuckle and walk off. Only to rush back to the table, Peter frowning as you rounded the table and lean down to kiss his cheek, earning an eye-roll and disgusted face by Ned who smiles despite how fluffy you guys are. Peter blushes, you simply chuckle before running off, pulling on a hoodie over your red henley and walking out of the lunch hall.

**Peter P.O.V**

“You still haven’t told him?” Ned whispered to Peter, “You said you’d tell him yesterday, what happened?”

Peter sighed, watching you walk off, his grey hoodie being thrown over your red henley and shoving your sketchbook into the green messenger bag. “We got distracted,” Peter glances at Ned who cringes, knowing that’s code for ‘making out’. “If I had known he was drawing me, _Spider-Man_ , I would’ve said last night.” He sighs gently.

“Well, now you have a great opportunity to tell him. I mean, you’d be saving his art, which is the same as saving Y/N’s life.” Ned chuckles and Peter rolls his eyes, chuckling along with his best friend.

Peter sighs, looking down at his lunch tray. He receives a slight nudge from Ned, a little push for him to say what’s on his mind. “What if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if Y/N hates that I’m Spider-Man and ends it?” He knew he sounded stupid, but that little nagging feeling kept picking at him and Ned was the only one he could confide in.

“Peter, Y/N is the nicest guy ever. If anything you keeping this from him, for as long as you have, will be the thing he’ll be mad at most. He’s hooked on you, trust me. I sit with him in Math, doesn’t shut up which is annoying cause you don’t shut up about him either.” Ned laughs; the small smile returning to Peter’s face. “Just tell him, become boyfriends and talk about each other to one another instead of to me. That’s all I ask.”

“Thanks, Ned,” Peter sighs as he finally starts to eat his lunch, he receives a slight shrug from Ned in response.

**

“Hey Y/N,” Peter called walking up to your locker at the end of the school day. You looked up, the small shy smile turning at the corner of your lips as he stood beside you. “So, wanna come round later?”

You pretended to think but nodded when Peter rolled his brown eyes at you. “Of course, I need to go home and grab some new soft pastels but sure.” You closed the locker, shoving everything into your messenger bag and nodding for Peter to walk with you. “Can we watch Empire Strikes Back?” You asked, interlacing your hand with Peter’s, the blush forming on Parker’s face going unnoticed by you- or you just failed to comment on it to him.

Peter would never admit out loud but he loved holding your hand, even before dating he liked the small touches you’d give him. May calls your hands ‘artist hands’, delicate and skilled, your touch is always extremely calculated with everything from painting, drawing and simply touching another person. It’s from all your time spent drawing, you know exactly how much pressure to use or, maybe, with Peter it’s just natural to hold his hand how you do.

Peter sighs but smiles. “We’ve watched that one dozen of times,” he whines playfully, you turn and softly chuckle at him and shrug your shoulders. “Also, thanks for stealing my hoodie, I totally didn’t need it all day.” Peter nudges you.

“Hey, what’s the point in dating someone, near enough, the same size and not stealing their clothes?” You smiled, although starting to shrug off the hoodie. “But you can have it back-”

“No, it’s fine. I still have your Indiana Jones shirt at my place,” Peter smiles as you chuckle.

“I’ve been looking for that. Oh, that reminds me, I have your Iron Man tee at mine, my mum washed it for you because I wore it to the art gallery with Mj last Saturday. I’ll swing it around tonight.” Peter just nodded, listening to you talk about the art gallery you recently saw with Mj, he was going to go with you but… Spider-Man duties came up, meaning he had to cancel last minute. “Peter? You listening?” He’s pulled from his thoughts by you, he nods once. “We’re near mine-uh- I’ll be round after five, okay?” Peter nods with a small smile, leaning down slightly to peck your lips before watching you leave to walk down your street.

Before he can even leave to go back home, a small beep comes from his backpack, sighing slightly he jogs off to the nearest alley.

**Normal P.O.V**

You knocked on Peter’s apartment door, clutching the strap to your bag nervously. The door opened to reveal May, who grinned and had music playing inside the apartment, she often played music when she was cooking or… dancing.

“Peter is out at the moment, Y/N.” You sighed softly, nodding slightly. “You’re welcome to come in and wait for him though, he shouldn’t be too long, sweetie.” You smiled and walked into the apartment, May grinning happily. “How’s your art coming along? Peter is always talking about your sketchbook,” she smiles knowingly.

“Peter talks about me?” You shyly ask, a blush obviously rising to your cheeks.

May just chuckles and nods. “Of course he talks about you. He’s completely smitten by you, always talking about how handsome you are; Ned and I are just waiting for him to, finally, ask you to be his boyfriend.” She giggles as you stutter, unsure of how to respond to that. “You’re welcome to wait in his room for him, his desk is tidy so you can draw whilst you wait.” She winks slightly as you embarrassedly stumble into Peter’s room.

You shut Peter’s door softly, leaning against it as you tried to calm yourself slightly. Of course, you wanted to be Peter’s boyfriend, you just didn’t know if he wanted that. He had kept cancelling dates these past couple weeks, making up excuses and just only seeing you at school; which was fine but it did raise suspicion with you. Your eyes glance up to see Spider-Man crawling through Peter’s window, well trying to crawl. His suit seemed caught on something, you, however, were stuck with utter shock at the sight in front of you.

“Uh- what the fuck?” Is all you manage to stutter out.

Causing Spider-Man to look up, the eyes of the mask widening in, what you assume is utter horror. “What are you doing here?” He gasps out, finally getting unstuck and falling to the floor in a red heap.

“Me? I’m Peter’s boy-friend, a friend… friend that is dating him. What the heck is Spider-Man doing here?” You cross your arms, trying to look stern and angry but, honestly, you doubt you looked intimidating to Spider-Man. You still had red and blue pastel stains on your hands, plus your hair was a slight disaster and you were wearing Peter’s hoodie which, still, somehow managed to be big on you. Then a dreaded thought came to mind, “Is Peter cheating on me with Spider-Man?” You muttered out loud.

“No, that’s definitely not what is happening.” He quickly jumps to his feet, shaking his head. It makes sense they, probably, met through his Internship with Stark. Peter has talked about Spider-Man a few times too, plus he seemed to not mind that you are drawing Spider-Man a lot recently. “Wait, will you listen-”

“I knew he was keeping something from me. He’s been acting so weird lately, plus always busy. Peter doesn’t have any other friends beside me, Ned and Mj.” You rush out, pacing in front of Peter’s door, “Which is another thing, Ned knows something but won’t tell me, it’s like when they both went to see the new Star Wars without me. They think I don’t know about it, that I actually believed their shocked faces at everything that happened when they, finally, took me to see it.” You looked up, kinda shocked with yourself that you had spilled all that to Spider-Man.

It’s silent for a moment. “Wait… you know that we saw it without you?”

You raised your eyebrows at that. “Peter toOK SPIDER-MAN TO THE NEW STAR WARS BEFORE ME?” You didn’t mean for your voice to raise an octave higher but the disbelief you felt, the betrayal and hurt that flashed through your heart at the thought of Peter taking another guy to the franchise you both love. You were fine with Ned, Ned probably dragged Peter to it because you hated going to see movies within their first weeks. “I’m sorry for yelling like that… but Peter is… I like him, okay? And May said he wanted to be my boyfriend and you’re here… I am so confused.”

Spider-Man sighs. “Peter isn’t- I’m not cheating on you,” you frown slightly at that. His hand reaches up and pulls the mask off his head, revealing his face… Peter’s face exactly. “Surprise!” He smiles slightly, shaking his hands in a jazz-hand sort of way.

You stare in utter shock, slight amazement at Peter Parker. He starts to shift uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, awkward from the intense stare you’re giving him. “Can you please say something?” He mutters out to you, fiddling with the mask in his hands.

“I’ve been struggling with my art project for days and you’ve been Spider-Man this whole time?” You asked with narrowed eyes at the boy in front of you, his mouth opens and closes as he tries to answer that. “To make it up to me, you’re gonna stand there as I draw that costume!” You pull out your sketchpad, plus a few pencils and move to sit on his bed.

Peter chuckles and rolls his eyes. “So, you forgive me?”

“I forgive you, Peter Parker. You’re difficult to stay mad at,” you sighed sitting down on his bed, he smiles fondly at you for a moment. “Plus, now I can nail these Spider-Man drawings, you’ve literally saved my life.”

Peter chuckles, Ned’s words from earlier ringing true. “Well, that is my job.” You snicker slightly at him, flipping to a blank page and beginning to draw, “Do I actually have to stand here as you draw me?” Peter mutters; already fidgeting. He doesn’t receive an answer but remains standing in front of you anyway, smiling whenever you glance up to look at him causing you to blush slightly and smile to yourself. “Can I, at least, have a kiss for saving your life?” 

“Do you ask every guy you save?” You smirk looking up at him, Peter just grins and shrugs. 

“Only the cute artist ones that happen to be my boyfriend.” He goes to lean down but you hold a hand up to stop, he frowns but receives you with your head down and shading a certain piece of his suit. He just sighs and smiles, watching intently as you sketch him perfectly. 


End file.
